From the Darkness
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: Everyone says that they're dead, but they aren't. And Uchiha Sasuke is going to do something about it; something that may cost him his life. Sasuke-centric.


This is my second foray into the Naruto-verse (but probably my first posted story, since I'm rather bad about finishing things), and, just my luck, is weirder than hell. At least in my opinion. It was spawned by the short story "Drawing the Moon" by Janni Lee Simner in Bruce Coville's "Book of Nightmares." Go read the story. ^^  
  
Anyways, the basis for this particular story was drawn from the manga. More specifically, the sections with Itachi in them. I couldn't help but notice that Itachi always is or gives off the impression of being in the shadows (Though, that could just be delusional ol' me). That and the fact that Itachi's twitchycreepy.  
  
Ah yes, I need a disclaimer don't I? Well, since I'm writing fanfiction, I think it's fairly obvious that I don't own Naruto.  
  
~~~~~  
  
From the Darkness  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired  
  
Everyone says that his brother killed his clan. He says, to those that ask, that his brother killed his clan. That he will avenge their deaths.  
  
But that's a lie.  
  
Because his brother did not kill his family, the darkness did. Not precisely, but that's close.  
  
The darkness stole his family away. So he'll take them back, because they're not dead, only stolen. And those are two very different things.  
  
But he can't tell anyone about his plans, because they'll think he's crazy. Just like they did all those years ago, when it first happened.  
  
He remembers how the adults patted him on the head and looked at him with pitying eyes. "Poor boy," they would whisper to each other. "To witness his family's death in such a brutal way, and by his brother's hand too!" He also remembers how profound their pity became when he told them that his parents -his clan- wasn't dead, that they were simply stolen away by the darkness. "Emotionally scarred," they called him then, in hushed voices. Unwilling to accept the truth.  
  
But he knows the truth, and they're the ones that don't. He knows that the shadows stole his family away. The adults think that they know everything, but all the red blinded them. They could not see past the blood that spattered the walls and the ground.  
  
He could.  
  
He saw how the darkness crept forth, in the guise of shadows moving in the wind. He saw how it reached out long tendrils to grasp at those his brother struck, to pull them to the ground, where yet more darkness bubbled forth to keep them from getting up again once they fell.  
  
He saw and he knew. Knew that they had been stolen, and that he would have to get them back. After all, it only confirmed a suspicion of his.  
  
Because the darkness had already stolen his brother away. Not in the same way, of course, but his brother was still gone.  
  
Sasuke remembers how, years ago, his brother began to shun the light and embrace the darkness. He remembers how his brother changed. He remembers that no one believed him.  
  
"Your brother's just going through a phase," his mother had said. "He has more responsibilities now, you know, and the stress is probably getting to him. He'll get over it soon, don't worry."  
  
He'd known that they were wrong, that Itachi was never going to "get over it," but he never could convince anyone, so he'd stopped trying.  
  
And then they'd been stolen.  
  
And he plotted how to get them back, how best to confront his brother and the darkness that had taken everything away from him.  
  
Years later, he receives word of his brother and thinks that the time has finally come, but no. There are too many people around. He can do nothing. So he waits.  
  
When his next chance comes around, he makes sure not to waste it.  
  
"Take me to your leader," he says to his brother. They are in the forest, away from any prying eyes.  
  
"My leader?" His brother seems amused. "I have no leader. Unless you mean the leader of Akatsuki, of which there is none."  
  
"Take me to your leader," he repeats, not put off by Itachi's mask of ignorance. "I know that you are but a messenger of the darkness, but even a messenger can bring someone to their leader. So take me," he says, meeting the deadly scarlet gaze.  
  
"I see that you are smarter than you seem," Itachi says, no hint of surprise upon his face. "But you are still very much a fool if you think that I will take you to my `leader.` Or that you will live if I did."  
  
"But you will take me," Sasuke says. "Because if I did die, than there would be no one to challenge you. Besides," he adds, "Wouldn't you like to see me die?"  
  
"I could just as easily kill you now," his brother replies. "But very well. I will take you," he says, holding out a hand, which Sasuke takes. It is as cold as ice. Cruel, blood-colored eyes glint. "But you should really be careful of what you wish for, foolish little brother."  
  
Before Sasuke can even begin to think of an answer, they are plunged into a world of pure and utter darkness that is as thick as wool and heavier than all the weight of the world. He can feel nothing but his brother's hand.  
  
"I have brought someone for you, my liege," his brother says.  
  
"Your little brother?" A voice says. It is as smooth as silk, as rich and sweet as chocolate, and it comes from everywhere yet nowhere at once. "You have done well, Itachi. You may leave now."  
  
"Thank you, my liege," Itachi says, and he is gone.  
  
"What do you wish of me?" the voice asks.  
  
"Give my family back," Sasuke says, in what he hopes is a confident voice. He does not like the darkness.  
  
"What makes you think I can?" is his reply.  
  
"Because you rule the darkness," he says. "Because you are my brother's leader."  
  
"I suppose you could call me that," the voice says. "But I have other names."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like Night. Or Death."  
  
"No!" Sasuke cries. "You're lying! They're not dead! You stole them!"  
  
"Maybe they're the same thing," the voice suggests calmly. Sasuke's stomach lurches.  
  
"No," he whispers. "You're lying."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes!" he all but shouts. "Give my family back!"  
  
"What will you give me if I do?"  
  
"Give you?" he asks, confused.  
  
"I need something -someone, if you wish to be specific- in return if I am to give back your...family," the darkness says. "A trade of sorts, if you will. So tell me: what will you trade?"  
  
"I...I don't know." This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"You don't? What a pity," the voice says. "How about yourself?"  
  
"I...will you give them back if I do?" he asks, throat dry. He cannot imagine staying here, in this world of shadows, forever, but if it will bring his family back...  
  
"I said I would, didn't I?" the darkness replies calmly. "So, will you?"  
  
Though he feels as though there's something he's missing, something that he should do, Sasuke nods. "I will."  
  
"Very well," the darkness says, and he is covered in a pervasive coldness, one that seeps through every pore in his body. "You are mine now, until the end of time."  
  
Sasuke shudders. "When will you give my family back?"  
  
"Give them back?" the darkness says, sounding surprised. "Why ever would I do something like that?"  
  
"What-?" he says, startled. "You promised!"  
  
"I did no such thing, foolish little boy. I merely said that I would, but now I've decided that I want to keep them." The darkness laughs coldly, its voice no longer comforting. The darkness around him thickens, as does the chill of knowing that he has lost.  
  
He screams.  
  
*  
  
Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, all of them, they all say that Itachi killed Sasuke.  
  
Naruto knows better. He knows that the darkness took Sasuke away. He knows that he has to get him back.  
  
The others say that Itachi killed Sasuke because they got there too late; because they only saw Itachi standing over his brother's body, blood seeping into the dirt around him. They only saw the red.  
  
Naruto didn't. He saw the shadows that tugged eagerly at Sasuke as he fell. He saw.  
  
Everyone says that Itachi killed Sasuke, but he's not dead, only stolen. And those are two very different things.  
  
End.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Excuse me while I go examine my brain. 


End file.
